


Accidental Baby Acquisition

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Community: romancingmcshep, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John should have learned not to play games found on Ancient consoles, but this time it had an unexpected but happy result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> **romancingmcshep** Day 14  
>  **trope_bingo** : accidental baby acquisition
> 
> This is the last one for **romancingmcshep** 2015\. I hope you have enjoyed all the short stories and occasional art-drops!

The Ancients, or at least some Lantean, had set up a social experiment that looked to all intents and purposes like a game of ' _Civilization_ '. Except it turned out to be very real, with John and Rodney almost responsible for a war between Geldar and Hallona. Fortunately Elizabeth had negotiated a truce between the two leaders and 'The Game' was permanently shut down.

They should have learned from that incident several years ago, so when Rodney came across a program where two or more people could merge all their favorite or best traits to produce a single entity, he should have taken one hell of a big step back. Instead, badgered on my John listing all of Rodney's worse traits, ones that had caused the irreparable breakdown in his relationship with Jennifer a few months earlier, Rodney activated the program and started his list, staring with highly intelligent, the ATA gene, and a few other very important traits for a McKay.

"Well, HE shouldn't be cursed with the McKay receding hairline."

"So that mop of semi-sentient hair on your head is preferable?" Rodney huffed, aggrieved, but sighed in irritation when John merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine. SHE can have your hair, but blond."

"HE can have my hair, dark brown, and could also benefit from my superior metabolism and lack of allergies."

"Admittedly, SHE shouldn't be forced to live with the fear of anaphylaxis or a sluggish metabolism so I'll grant you that one too," Rodney added magnanimously.

"Blue eyes." "Hazel eyes," they both stated simultaneously, both looking a little embarrassed as they stared hard at each other's eyes.

"So you like my eyes?" John crowed.

"Um. I..."

They stared some more, and even Rodney could sense the change in the atmosphere around them, heavy with desire and possibility.

"HE should have blue eyes like yours," John stated softly.

"SHE should have your eyes, blue and green with golden specks, changing color with her mood or surroundings."

John laughed softly, "That was almost poetic, McKay," he said, drawing closer as Rodney input the final few details and submitted the profile.

Moments later two images of babies appeared on the screen and John moved up closer still to Rodney as the simulation began aging the faces until they reached maturity. Rodney could see traits of both him and John in the faces - the curve of nose, the shape of the cheekbones, and both had John's elfish ears and thick hair - golden on the girl and dark on the boy.

"So, which should we choose?"

John shrugged, finger hovering over first one face and then the other, undecided. The boy was handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes, and the girl pretty with John's elfin face. Both had somehow gained a blend of John and Rodney's mouths - fuller top lip with a well-defined Cupid's Bow, yet with a slight downward tilt on one side like Rodney's.

"How about both?" John murmured.

John looked at Rodney, forgetting how close they were sitting. Rodney could never be sure who leaned in first, or whether they both moved but their first of many future kisses was sweet and amazing.

"Yes. Both," Rodney answered though his mind was already moving away from the screen to the man seated only inches away. He felt John's warm breath on his face and promptly forgot all about the program as they kissed again.

****

Exactly 280 days later, Rodney looked up as Carson rushed into the laboratory demanding he come to the infirmary immediately.

"And you couldn't simply radio?" he asked his breathless friend.

"Oh. I guess I... Rodney... you need to come now. Major Lorne has already gone... to find Colonel Sheppard."

Carson's anxiety bled through into Rodney and he was wringing his hands with worry by the time they reached a laboratory just along from the Infirmary, except Rodney could not recall there ever being a medical laboratory along that particular corridor. The doors had blended seamlessly into the wall and no one thought to take a tape measure and wonder why there was a fifteen by ten by thirty feet high space missing on the Atlantis blueprints.

"What is it?"

"Atlantis informed me barely ten minutes ago that the McKay/Sheppard issue were ready." By now John had arrived. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Rodney accessed the console in the laboratory and quickly went though the commands, blanching when he found the details he and John had submitted to a selection program. He'd forgotten what had brought them together, leading to a full and open relationship that had the blessing of both the military and the I.O.A. - once they agreed to step down from off-world team missions together.

"Oh no."

John leaned in and looked at the images of two babies, slowly meeting Rodney's shocked gaze.

"Aye... that's what I thought," Carson sighed. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order. It's a boy... and a girl."

Twenty minutes later he and John were sitting side-by-side on uncomfortable chairs in the Infirmary, with Rodney barely registering the pain in his ass and lower back as he looked down at the precious bundle in his arms, wrapped in military issue, medical blankets.

"I'm a father," he proclaimed softly in awe before glancing towards an equally stunned John, who was holding a similarly wrapped baby boy.

They both looked up to see Woolsey standing on the threshold but his disbelief faded as he approached.

"With the end of the Wraith, the I.O.A. has been trying to get Atlantis reclassified as safe for families. Perhaps I have a little more ammunition now, if you are planning to accept parental responsibility for your children."

Rodney tightened his hold on the little baby girl just a fraction, subliminally aware of John doing the same with the boy.

"Yes, I am," he stated, relieved when John echoed his words.

"Good. In the meantime, I'll ask Doctor Lazton to expedite your recent request for larger quarters, but to take into account your new family. Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay."

And that was how Atlantis finally became a home to numerous families - and to John and Rodney in particular as they remained on Atlantis, watching their children grow, and living as happily ever after as anyone can manage in a ten thousand year old city floating on an alien ocean in another galaxy, fortunately now Wraith-free.

END  
.


End file.
